Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is in the context of image rendering, such as rendering of games, video streams, etc., which typically rely on a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device based on rendering instructions received from the computing device. GPUs can typically perform rasterization operations to draw the images based on rendering instructions and/or ray tracing to emulate photons of light sent out via rays and to determine where light reflects, trace a point where the light returns from the scene, etc. to generate the images.
Tools have been developed for logging rendering instructions received from an application, from which a graphics driver can generate GPU-specific commands for executing on a GPU. The graphics driver and/or corresponding GPU, however, can defer execution of the GPU-specific commands until an indeterminable time in the future, and thus logging related to the rendering instructions may not provide desirable or accurate timing information related to GPU performance and command execution.